En el tintero
by Charlone
Summary: Escenas que quedaron en el tintero y nunca vieron la luz. Muchos puntos de vista, muchos personajes, una sola saga. Porque todos esos hechos implícitos merecen ser tenidos en cuenta ::Serie de escenas perdidas::
1. Entrenamiento

_Escenas que quedaron en el tintero y nunca vieron la luz. Muchos puntos de vista, muchos personajes, una sola saga. Porque todos esos hechos implícitos merecen ser tenidos en cuenta :serie de escenas perdidas:_

****Pueden existir viñetas con spoilers de **Braking Dawn**, pero serán avisado en cada ocasión.

Gracias a **APB** y a **Matthew White** por el beteo.

* * *

**Entrenamiento**

—¿Tú sabías esto? —inquirió Rosalie, hecha una furia y volteando de pronto para enfrentarse con su hermana.

—Edward ya está lo suficientemente grande como para discernir el bien del mal —respondió Alice como toda defenza, sintiendo la mirada de la rubia hirviendo sobre su piel.

—¡Pero que dices, joder! —Soltó un bufido y se limitó a observar la caótica situación frente a ellos– Preparen las maletas, que o desaparecemos esta noche o nos envían a la hoguera.

Emmett entornó los ojos y crujió los nudillos, una costumbre bastante molesta de la que aún no se podía deshacer. Jasper permaneció rígido y en el silencio más sepulcral, quería interceder por Alice, realmente sí, pero simplemente no podía. Tanto esfuerzo por mantenerse ocultos, por pasar desapercibidos…

—¿Por qué rayos se sube a la ambulancia? —la voz de Emmett sonó más fuerte de lo debido, atrayendo algunas miradas.

—Lo acaba de arroyar una furgoneta, no puede irse como si nada —Alice habló entre dientes, cruzando los brazos visiblemente molesta. El motivo era difícil de determinar.

—Pues acaba de volar por los aires y dejar un lindo recuerdo de su espalda en la puerta delantera de ese monstruo de allí —interrumpió Rosalie, señalado la camioneta destrozada de Tayler–, no creo que pueda llamar _aún más_ la atención.

—¡Qué va!, Carlisle sabrá que hacer ya en el hospital —Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto, y se echó a andar hacia el coche con Jasper a su lado. Los otros dos permanecieron algo rezagados, pero pudo oír a Emmett murmurar algo acerca de que los músculos se atrofian y que ese definitivamente era un buen día para entrenar, con Edward como saco, claro.


	2. Perspectiva

_Escenas que quedaron en el tintero y nunca vieron la luz. Muchos puntos de vista, muchos personajes, una sola saga. Porque todos esos hechos implícitos merecen ser tenidos en cuenta :serie de escenas perdidas:_

Muchas gracias a **Marghi** por el beteo.

Esta viñeta responde al reto **_Crónicas de una noche en vela_** del foro _**El lobo, la oveja y el león.**_

**_ADVERTENCIA:_ SPOILERS BRAKING DAWN.**

* * *

**Perspectiva**

—¿Es normal que tarde tanto en despertar? —Jacob observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación frente a él; Edward no había salido en todo el día y, al darse cuenta de que no lo haría, decidió que hacerle esa pequeña pregunta a Rosalie no dañaría a nadie. En algún momento su tono había dejado sonar irritado y se había convertido en genuina preocupación. A su lado, la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Claro que es normal —exclamó mientras hacía sombras en la pared para Nessie. Jacob frunció el seño.

—Discúlpame por no ser experto en transformaciones de chupsangres —protestó entre dientes, dándole un tarascón al sándwich que Esme le había preparado. Desde el nacimiento de Nessie —dos días atrás— Jacob había comenzado a ver todo desde otra perspectiva, hasta el hedor a vampiro había comenzado a resultar soportable. Lo mismo sucedía con la gastronomía.

—Cuestión de lógica, diría yo.

—Claro, porque todo esto es muy _lógico_ —Ahora fue él quien puso los ojos en blanco y señaló, elocuentemente, la mamadera llena de sangre. Rosalie bufó, aparentemente harta de la conversación.

—¿Y tú por qué no te duermes ya? Deben ser como las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Tranquila, vampiresa. Que haya aprendido a soportarte aunque sea un poco no quiere decir que confíe en ti. No dejaría a Nessie a solas contigo por nada del mundo.

—Pues supongo que será una velada de lo más entretenida —El sarcasmo en su voz demostraba que se había sentido especialmente ofendida por la insinuación.

—Encantadora, diría yo. —Jacob estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero una puerta a unos cuantos metros de allí, se abrió estrepitosamente.

—¡Ustedes! Abajo, ahora —ordenó Alice, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa por la emoción—. Llévense a Nessie. Lo vi, sucederá de un momento a otro.

Jacob permaneció estático: había llegado la hora. No fue hasta que se percató de que Rosalie y la niña habían desaparecido, que se precipitó escaleras abajo. Ahora había un nuevo peligro del cual protegerla, y Rosalie era prácticamente una aliada en vez de una enemiga. Gruñó, no le gustaba para nada el giro que habían tomado las circunstancias.


End file.
